Harry Potter: Most Disturbing Pairings
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: Within is a series of drabbles of strange, disturbing and horrifying drabbles that, I am certain, I am being sent straight to WizardHELL over...please enjoy...or run and hide. Both are appropriate...AU Review if you dare...
1. Assume the Foetal Position

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hary otter or any of the Mentioned characters, I do, however, fully acknowledge that for writing some of these drabbles I will be going _straight to WizardHell_...**

**Backstory: I was posting Hypothetical questions on a FaceBook HP Page I admin (The 7 HP books are my 7 horcruxes, without them I wouldn't have a life) as ~Phoenix Fire 3 ; I asked "What is the most Disturbing Slash you can think of right this Instant?" and promised to write a small drabble about each one...**

**Here they are...**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter Drabbles: Prompt: Most Disturbing Pairings...<strong>

**~)0(~**

**Ron/Pansy:**

Someone shoved into his back, Ron swung about in time to catch Draco run past with streaming eyes...Oh, she must have told him that- they were...you know, together.  
>Deep down inside, there was a speck of pity for Malfoy, he'd really liked her...but the beautiful Slytherin was solely set on him...she'd said so in the Room of Requirement the other day, when they'd snuck in to speak of how best to break it to Draco and Hermione...<p>

"Hey tall, sexy and ginger-licious!" called a voice, he felt his ears burn as he mouthed 'ginger-licious' and vaguely wondered where THAT had come from...

Pansy stood behind him, Smiling wickedly...her eyes full of something dark that scared even him, "I just told him, guess you saw, huh? Have you told Granger yet?"

Ron sucked in a breath and shook his head, her face tightened slightly, "Well you'll have to do it soon, or Draco'll tell her just to spite you..."

He nodded and moved away, dreading the confrontation to come in the Common Room; he paused outside the Entrance and mumbled the current password at The Fat Lady before stepping through.  
>She stood there looking innocently into the flames, smiling as she saw him...how could he break her heart?<br>But Pansy haunted his thoughts like a dark, beautiful ghost, and he began to speak...

**~)0(~**

**Voldemort/Nagini:**

The proffered creature writhed in fear before his beloved, twisting in the terror of what was to come...but still he lowered the living delicacy to her jaws and smiled as the white mouse disappeared from sight.

"Would you like another, my love?" he crooned in Parseltongue to Nagini, where she basked in the artificial light of his wand, tail wrapped about his arm in a comforting gesture...

"_Shhhhaktheth MMMhhehhestor_!" Nagini readily agreed, and he reached for another of the creatures...feeding it to her slowly, with deliberate glances at the paralyzed Muggle dangling from mid-air above them. Their eyes wide with the terror all felt in his presence...

Nagini's tongue flicked at his cheek in thanks for the meal, but he smiled in the way only he could and whispered, "Ah, but would you to have...Desert?"

With that, the Muggle fell from the air...

**~)0(~**

**VOLDEMORT/BELLATRIX: **

"Ah, my Lord...it seems you don't need the Eldar Wand," the crazed she-demon with the deep, enchanting eyes, proclaimed lecherously. "Why waste time on the Potter-child, when you could be here? Ruling over the muggles in your rightful place as leader? Let me kill him, please? Pleeeease?"  
>Her dark hair bobbed as she pleaded, eyes glistening with devotion as she stared at him, and he sighed; her fingers ghosting over his face with familiarity and her twisted form of love.<br>"Fine, you may have the Potter boy...you know I can never refuse you anything, Bellatrix..."

**~)0(~**

**HAGRID/GRIPHOOK: **

"Ho there, little fellow!" laughed the half-giant, swooping down to pick up the Goblin from where he was struggling to place an ornament on the tree.

"Next time, jus' ask, an' I'll give you a hand, see?" he bubbled in that rustic manner, holding the Goblin aloft so that the smaller magical creature might place a star atop the tree. The sparsely decorated tree was cramped into the small confines of Hagrid's Hut, snow banked at the door, and Griphook had said no more than a word of greeting as he entered.

Even now, resorting to a simple grunt of affirmation or disapproval...

"C'mon now, don' be like that! You like Chris'mas, righ' enough!" laughed Hagrid, Griphook looked him square in the face -from where he now stood on the Kitchen Table- and stated officiously. "It's not that I dislike Christmas, it is simply that you have been standing under mistletoe for the last several minutes and done nothing about it!"

Then Hagrid smiled, "Righ' enough..." and leaned in...

**~)0(~**

**Dumbledore/Everyone:**

Striding through the school, as he was wont to do on occasion, the Headmaster stopped to graciously allow all the students and faculty members surrounding him a chance to ogle his form in more detail.

Mr Weasley tripped over himself; Neville Longbottom crashed into a motionless Draco Malfoy and simply fell over, staring...Miss Granger could only stare with her mouth wide open...  
>Professor Flitwick tried to herd a group of dazzled first years onward, to no avail...even the Weasley Twins, notorious for their loud antics, were uncommonly silent in his presence...<p>

Smiling behind his half-moon spectacles, he thought to himself, "Damn, it's wonderful to be me..."

**~)0(~**

**Harry/Draco: **

Where were his glasses? Oh...right...Draco was wearing them again. He laughed a little at the sight that presented his blurry eyes upon waking...they were in the Room of Requirement again, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Pansy Parkinson. The Room had outdone itself by creating an amalgamation of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Common Rooms, so as to keep them all comfortable...

He knew Ron and Hermione still glanced his way in suspicion, that he liked other guys wasn't the issue at hand...that he liked *_**Malfoy**_* of all the potential guys at Hogwarts, *did*.

Initially, Harry wasn't certain when exactly he had fallen asleep on the couch, cuddled close to Draco; Hermione had been spruking off about 'S.P.E.W' again, he thought, but couldn't be certain...

Ron was flat out asleep on the couch, slobbering mildly on Hermione's blouse where he leaned between her and Harry; he snorted slightly into a hand in amusement...If only he had a camera!

"Uh, Draco? Glasses?" he asked the blurrily distinct figure by his side, the blonde blob stiffened and swung around to gaze at him through his own black-rimmed glasses. "Oh, sorry Harry, I just...you know..."

"You like wearing them, I know, Draco. It's okay...but I thought something weird had happened again when I woke up and the world had gone all fuzzy and blobby...scientifically speaking, of course..." he beamed. A newly in focused Hermione reciprocating the gesture with warmth, Draco blushed as Ron gave a snort, fell over and landed across his and Harry's laps...

"I'll give him a ten for deviousness and a one for subtlty," muttered Draco and they all laughed, Pansy helping Hermione and Ginny to push the red-head back into place...until he jerked awake and flailed. "What the-? Harry! Oh, thank goodness, I thought Fred and George had found us out! There is NO WAY I am spending another term with green hair!" he stated vehemently.

Harry leaned a little closer to a blushing Draco and whispered, "Now *_you_* wouldn't know anything about this at all, would you, Draco?"

The averted eyes said everything he needed to know, "It *_was_* you who let them in, wasn't it!"

Draco was out of place on the couch and running before anyone could say anything...Ron in swift pursuit; the girls were on the ground, clutching their stomachs and howling with laughter.

"But..." thought Harry as he stood and began to give chase, "I better hurry and catch up before Ron kills the only person I've ever loved..."

And he began to take chase...

**~)0(~**

**Fred/George: **

Long was it said, even in the Weasley household, that there was something more than Twin-ship between Fred and George...they were so close, like each other's shadows. There was always something more to the gazes they threw at one another, something more to the sentences in which finished for one another...

Everybody guessed, but only two knew the truth. And they weren't telling...

**~)0(~**

**Argus FILCH/Mundungus Fletcher:**

"Don't you think someone'll see? Bit obvious 'ere!" protested Mundungus, hissing through his teeth at the proximity of the other body in such a small place...

"Of course not, those blasted students wouldn't know a broom closet if I locked one of the brats in one!" growled Argus, grinning frighteningly and letting his mind slip into what were most likely disturbing thoughts of student torture...

"Well, does *_**she**_* have to be here?" protested Mundungus again, softly, glaring at Mrs Norris...

Filch paused in his thoughts, stared him straight in the eyes and said firmly, "The cat stays..."

**~)0(~**

**Ginny/Draco: **

"You know," she panted, resting against the cool brick of the walls, "if Ron ever finds out...he'll kill you!"

Draco smirked, pulling up the sleeves of his robe and straightening his tie, "Let Weasel try! I remember he once ended up barfing up slugs afte- oh, sorry Ginny, I didn't mean..."

Her expression was somewhere between fury and nausea, then she laughed, "Ever the Romantic, Draco...you always know how to put a girl in the mood..."

Draco smirked, wait'll Weasel hears about this...

**~)0(~**

**Neville Longbottom/Dolores Umbridge:**

The kittens on the walls seemed suddenly predatory, laying off the cute poses of playing with painted balls of yarn and lapping at bowls of milk, to simply stare at him...worst of all, he was also receiving such a stare from the Professor across the desk. And he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on more than a little...

"Mr Longbottom, I presume?" Drawled Umbridge, purring as she slid a porcelain cup of strangely coloured tea to him...he gulped and snatched at it, throat suddenly dry in awe of her- well, her-...her *pinkness* to be honest.

"Y-yes?" he choked out through a mouthful of tea, eyes never leaving the woman, but sensing the presence of Professor Snape, at his back. Umbridge's eyes flicked up to the man behind him, "Now, Severus, you may go...I think I am perfectly capable of..." her eyes flicked down to his own, glimmering, as her voice purred, "...take care of him..."

Never had Neville prayed so hard to be in the same room as Snape...

**~)0(~**

**Neville/Bellatrix:**

This was so_** WRONG**_!

But her scent was alluring, deep eyes beckoned to him, even as a pale tongue darted out to lick at darkly-coloured lips... " Longbottom, I know your name, boy...who knew you could be so..." Bellatrix inhaled from by his left shoulder, so he felt the strange heat that emanated from her body as she whispered, "...beautiful."

She kissed the trembling hand that held his wand out before him; her spell binding him in place so he could do nothing but move his eyes and breathe minutely... "So beautiful...I must have you, keep you...you will be mine!" She laughed and danced away as Hermione came tearing around the corner and screamed the counter-curse at him.

As his limbs unfroze, she stared at him in concern, "Neville...is there something wrong?" Slowly, he shook his head, visions of a dark, forbidden beauty dancing past his eyes, "No-...No, nothing...let's...go." He said, turning to walk away and adding in an extra swagger to his step; putting on a show, as it were, for the dark eyes he knew to be watching...

**~)0(~**

**Luna/Draco & Neville/Pansy:**

"Oooh! Look out for Nargles!" smiled Luna, absently as she gazed at the mistletoe Pansy and Neville were currently...engaged...under, Draco squeezed her hand lovingly. "If you say so, Luna...I believe you..."

**~)0(~**

**Severus Snape/Dumbledore:**

He lovingly tended to the blackening skin of Dumbledore's hand, not daring to speak aloud all the fear and anger trapped inside; what if Albus had died? What if it had all been for nothing? Was Voldemort's downfall truly worth him losing another that he cared about?

"Severus...I know you are angry, but I also know that such an emotion springs from your concern for me, and I thank you...you must trust that I know what is best for myself. For you also...but mostly, for Harry..." Snape pressed his lips into a firm line; there it was again, the Potter boy...always in their thoughts from the moment the pair had gone to rescue the infant from the destroyed house.

Little Harry had screamed in terror as he held him up, scrutinizing the strange scar on his forehead...after a long argument with Albus, it was decided -with no small amount of dissent form Snape, himself- that they would not adopt the boy, but rather, leave him on the doorstep of his magic-hating cousins...

He was still bitter about that choice...what would have been different had he argued more passionately for the child's safety? Ah, but it was in the past now, as Albus would say, and time cannot be changed.  
>Of course Albus would say that *<em>now<em>*...he'd carefully removed the time-turner from under Snape's pillow the other night...

**~)0(~**

**Harry/Voldemort:**

The cold carcass of his most loyal follower lay still smoking on the grass at his feet; no matter what could be said of her sister, Narcissa, and the spineless coward who had married her, Lucius...Bellatrix was the bravest of them all.

She knew her Lord's intent, and still she stood there and smiled, spreading her arms wide in a gesture of maddened, though ecstatic surrender to his will; she would be missed...

Trembling, where he was tied to a headstone, Harry Potter gazed at him without fear; his eyes were full of the emotion that had brought him to slay Bellatrix...

Behind the glasses, eyes that looked much like his mother's shone back, full...of love...

**~)0(~**

**Voldemort/Umbridge:**

"And furthermore," came the sharp voice he had grown to love, if that was at all possible for someone like him... "Muggleborns are not to attend Hogwarts, until it is proven that there has been a Witch or Wizard in their family bloodline, before..."

Voldemort allowed a small smile to creep up him normally blank features, Dolores Umbridge truly was a woman after his own heart...

**~)0(~**

**Luna/Bellatrix:**

"So...have you seen a crumple-horned Snorkack anywhere around here?" trilled a blissfully ignorant voice; Bellatrix sighed, then laughed. As long as it kept Luna away while she had her fun...she didn't really want to destroy the innocence inside the younger blonde, it was...amusing...on occasions, to say the least...

She paused in her Muggle-torture for a mere moment to peer through a curtain and down the long halls of Malfoy manner, just gazing t Luna's small form, taking delight in the eccentricity behind the radish earring the girl sported.

The young Lovegood was making her way down one side of the hall, asking all the portraits of former Malfoy generations to the same effect...

Bellatrix sighed and smiled, _If it kept her happy..._ Then she turned back to the unfortunate in her...'_care'_...

As the screams began, Luna had to raise her voice to ask her question of a balefully glaring old woman in a luxurious setting, "Have YOU ever seen a crumple-horned Snorkack?"

**~)0(~**

**Harry/Bellatrix:**

"Maybe...I shouldn't kill you, Potter...I know Voldemort, Lord of all things Pure, wants you to be that way...but maybe I do not!" she seemed to be questioning herself, weaving in and about the three captured teens, ensnared in her magical trap...

Dark tendrils of solidified shadow held Ron, Harry and Hermione in place, arms pinned to their sides... "Well, not to save my own skin or nothing, but I think Harry right fancies you!" commented an exceptionally unhelpful Ron...

Bellatrix flickered her gaze back to Harry with a flare of delight, the traps fell away with a brief wave of her wand, "Yes...maybe I'll keep you alive..."

Harry shivered at the cold way her eyes caressed his body, then turned, and ran with the others...Bellatrix in pursuit...

**~)0(~**

**Trevor the Toad/Norbert the Baby Dragon:**

Sparks lit up the lilypad before him, Oh why had he chosen to stray from his Master's side this day? he lamented. Then throatily laughed in a manner that only toads can...the reason he had left Neville to search for him this day, was right behind him...

Norbert made a clucking gurgle deep in his throat and tilted his head, smiling as only dragons can...

As the dragon hatchling licked a stripe down his back in affection, Trevor let out a rather frog-like croak in surprise and felt warmth deep in his heart, because he knew Norbert loved him...

Of course, it was equally likely, that warmth may have been from the passing lilypad, which just so happened to be on fire...

But...did it really matter?

**~)0(~**

**Dumbledore/Umbridge:**

Really now, she was not as awful as the others always said...at least, that was his current opinion of the woman; a smile of brilliant intensity beamed forth from his face as he turned away to address the students at the first feast of the School Year...ah, there were the first-years now!

He never saw the way her lips curled up in satisfaction as the pink granules dissolved in his tea as she continued on her deadly plan to ensnare his heart with a love potion...

As far as he was concerned, Umbridge was a wonderful woman...

**~)0(~**

**Hagrid/Hermione:**

Pounding on his door came over the thundering torent of the rain outside; Hagrid lumbered over to it, carefully shoving Fang to the side so whoever it was might get inside without being atacked by a large slobber-monster...

Creaking hinges revealed a sodden Hermione waiting with a raised hand, hair plastered to her head, "I'm sorry Professor, I got caught in the storm on the way to see you about our assignments...can I come in?"

" 'ere now, none of that 'Professor' business with you...you, 'arry an' Ron are always to call me Hagrid, got it?" he said, propelling her inside with a massive hand...

Later, draped in a large towel by the fire, with an absolutely HUGE mug of steaming cocoa in her shivering hands, Hagrid realised he was gazing at her a little too intently...and she was staring right back...

"Hagrid...? I have something to confess," she said, as she set down the mug carefully and shifted in her seat, finishing breathily, "I just wanted to see you!"

And then she threw herself at him...

**~)0(~**

**Hermione/Ginny:**

"Shhh! The boys will hear us!" she giggled, flicking the long red strands back from her face, she and Hermione crept inside and up the stairs, completely sodden to the core. Harry and Ron were sprawled over one another by the fireplace, seemingly in the middle of a game of Wizard Chess when they had both simultaneously fallen prey to deep sleep...

Looks like Ginny's sleeping draught cupcakes worked just as well as Hermione's had on Crabbe and Goyle; but then, as the girl had repeatedly said, she *_did_* have a good teacher...

**~)0(~**

**Dobby/Kreacher:**

He trembled in the slight breeze, but took comfort at the warmth of the garment made of carefully-sewn-together socks he wore. "I don't know, what if Master finds out?" he whispered aloud.

"Master will not know, Master is sleeping with his friends...Master likes the Blood-traitor almost as much as he likes the Mudblood..." drawled Kreacher, Dobby slapped him, hard. "Kreacher must stop speaking of Dobby's friends like that! Master Potter, Master Weasley and Mistress Granger are very kind and polite to Dobby! They are to you too, why can't you be nice to them?

Dobby is sorry he hit you, Kreacher..." The older, gnarled house elf's hand let his face where the other had struck and bowed his head sadly...then looked up and grabbed Dobby's outstretched hand...

"Kreacher will be kind to Master and his friends...for *_you_*, Dobby..."

**~)0(~**

**Hagrid/Dobby:**

"Is Master sure he would not rather Dobby cleaned something?" fidgeted Dobby, bustling about the small hut and trying his best to clean, dust and re-organise the items all at once...

"I told yer, Dobby...there's no need to call me 'Master', sounds right ridiculous, if you ask me! Jus' call me 'agrid!" smiled the Hogwarts Game Keeper, " 'sides, if we're goin' ta make this work, we're goin' ta need to work together on the whole 'cleaning' business!"

Dobby paused at where he ferociously scrubbed a once-pristine pot, now blackened with overuse, "Dobby is sorry, but habits are hard to break...Dobby does love Hagrid, but still...Dobby wants to clean!"

Hagrid laughed softly, so as not to upset the House Elf before saying, "Alright, if it makes yer happy, then!"

**~)0(~**

**Harry/Aberforth:**

He writhed in the embrace, taking in the familiar scent of the other...so like, and yet not quite as he'd dreamed...the greying beard denoted age and wisdom, the eyes were old and had seen much. There was an air of compassion to him whenever Harry stepped close, but it fled in the light of something far more...overwhelming...

As he pressed closer to Aberforth, he could almost imagine, if his eyes were squeezed shut...that this was Dumbledore, the one he had loved the most...

And Aberforth never asked why he always shut his eyes, for the truth was safer lingering between them, than said aloud...

**~)0(~**

**Bellatrix/Ron:**

Her splayed fingers traced over the sensitive pale skin of his face, "So...a Bloodtraitor you may be...but still, a Pureblood..." she whispered, changing direction to circle him counter-clockwise. He shut his eyes and prayed for the world to find someone, anyone to save him from this...if only he had kept his mouth shut!

He trembled, her hands were as cold as her maddened eyes, Bellatrix grinned in that strange way and circled again, hands everywhere...and no matter how many times he visualized all the Hogwarts Professors, counted Blast-ended Skrewts jumping over a fence [which was a frightening indication of his dodgy mental health!] and counted the roof tiles, he did feel a little...something responding...

The Death-eater laughed in delight as his body betrayed the strange feelings welling up from within...suddenly, he wished harder than before that no one he knew *did* burst through that door...or he would have a lot of explaining to do!

"Got you now, Weasley..." she smiled, "You belong to me! I asked for you and Lord Voldemort rewarded me with a pure-blood as a toy! Is he not generous?" She smiled scarily and caressed him cheek again, and dammit if his face wasn't flushing, heart rate surging, breathing becoming harder every second...

If only he wasn't a hormonal teenage boy! His mind cried out, vaguely pausing to wonder at what his mother would say if she heard those words uttered from his mouth...throw a party, he suspected!

"Uh, actually, I kind of have a girlfriend..." he stammered, but Bellatrix laugh high and cruelly, "The little Mudblood? No, never...she does not deserve to mix her impure blood with yours..."

Ron wracked his brains, "Alright, I lied...I have a Boyfriend, I can't be with you...right? I'm not into girls..." She paused to glare at him, "I don't believe you! Who? Who would dare take a pure-blood from me...? Oh...is it little Potter?"

Ron blushed at the suggestion, but it seemed she took that as an admission of guilt and screeched, Ron only hoped Harry would forgive him once this was all over... "You are MINE! I am your future and you will be mine forever!" she began to rant frighteningly, "Potter is not worthy! I have watched you from afar for too long, planned too long, you are my possession!"

Ron blinked, What now? She'd been watching him? That...was just plain creepy, and he told her so... "Silly boy...I have always had claim to you, you just didn't know it!" she giggled maddeningly and twirled, "That's because I love you!" She called out in a sing-song voice...

Something stirred in Ron's chest, dread? Realization? Whatever it was, he never had the true chance to find out, as a beaten and bleeding Harry and Hermione burst around the corner, both screaming, "_**Stupify**_!" at Bellatrix.

The dark-clad witch collapsed without a sound, smile pasted to her features and eyes watching Ron the whole time as she sank down to the floor...

All through the fussing and talking, where the other two fawned over him and unbound his body from the giant vertical slab of rock, jutting from the floor...his mind was still, as were his lips.

Giving up on trying to coax words from him, Harry and Hermione began to tug him outside the horrifying place with all due force...and he couldn't help wondering if it was wrong...

Wrong that he looked back and trailed his eyes, lovingly, over Bellatrix's form...

How could love be wrong...?

**~)0(~**

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want...*shudder*<strong>


	2. Disturbia! More Drabbles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Alright, so I asked the same question of the 'Students' on my other HP Page, "Shazzasbeer: The Australian School of Witchcraft & Wizardy" and recieved some very unique responses...as you will see below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter Drabbles...the 2nd<strong>

~~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Hagrid &amp; Flitwick:<strong>

"My good man, would you mind just standing still a moment?" cried the Charms Professor in exasperation as Rubeus Hagrid tromped about his vacant classroom; it was Christmas holidays, most students were home with family and those that reminded were curled up next to the crackling Common Room fires...steaming mugs of cocoa trapped in small hands and avid conversations flowing all about. Yet here they were, in the middle of marking test papers together; ever since it was announced in a rather nonchalant manner that the two professors were...together, special dispensation had been given by Dumbledore, it encompassed many aspects. However, the greatest of all of them was that it allowed Flitwick the ability to assist Hagrid with something he was usually deep in the Dragon Dung over...marking term papers.

Normally, school guidelines stated no two professors -bar Dumbledore, as Headmaster; or McGonagall in lieu of the Headmaster- can mark another teacher's test papers, as the subjects were all radically different at Hogwarts. No one could truly know the correct answers for marking, unless they had taught them personally; however, as they now shared their every (non-teaching) waking moment by the other's side...they had a fairly strong understanding of the other's subject and teaching-methods.

"If you would just stand still a moment?" he repeated, exasperated as the bigger man bustled about, knocking a neatly stacked pile of graded papers into a beautiful shower...effectively mixing them with the ungraded papers for the third time that day. "Aw, c'mon Flit...why don' we jus' take a small break? I don' think I can take being cooped up starin' at papers for much longer..." grumbled the Half-giant, staring out the window pointedly. The Charms Professor sighed deeply, he knew what the other meant, but it simply couldn't happen just yet...he flicked his wand (using his preferred, 'swish and flick!' method) and the papers soared into the air, sorting themselves carefully into two piles again.

Hagrid clumped to the doorway, a sour expression under the miles of hair that he called a beard; he sighed, "Alright Rubeus...what will it take for me to get your full co-operation?" his voice was tired and strained. The answering words came out as a low, chesty rumble as the other crossed his large arms over his chest and turned away like a sullen child. "Oh, Come now, Hagrid...please repeat what it was you said, I missed it..." he coaxed in a voice that could have timid animals bolting from their hiding spaces into his arms -funnily enough, it was mostly useful on shy first years...go figure!

The grumble came again, but slightly more audible; Flitwick blinked slowly and then a smile formed upon his face with almost lazy ease...striding over to stand by Hagrid. The other began to bend but he looked up sharply and gestured for the other to straighten up...blinking with surprise, Rubeus did so, unquestioningly...

Using his patented 'Swish & Flick' movement, and muttering a spell under his breath, Flitwick felt his body begin to rise as the levitation spell overtook him...he smirked at the gaping Hagrid that he was now eye-height with. "There are *_some_* perks to being the Charms Professor..." he said with a grin, Hagrid not exactly uttering a complaint as they both leaned in...

**~)0(~**

**Hagrid & Hedwig:  
><strong>

" _'oo_'s a pretty bird, then?" he asked, giving the white owl yet another little mouse-flavoured pellet; she cooed appreciatively and pecked lightly at his cheek in her version of a kiss. The maneuver was rather impeded by the giant bushy beard that lodged between them, like a sentient being decrying how wrong this was...

Who did it really hurt? As in, really? Even Harry didn't know, though he suspected Dumbledore and McGonagall were turning a blind eye to this strange 'infatuation' he was having towards the svelte little creature sitting on his arm and preening her feathers like the Queen of England. Such a majestic creature...and when he gazed back into her deep, dark eyes, he could see his love for her reflected back, for Hedwig felt the same way...

Though they both faced a major dilemma of sorts, ...how best to tell Harry?

**~)0(~**

**Grawp and Aragog:**

"Pretty!" practically roared the loud voice though he was a long way distant; he stopped scurrying momentarily to see what was holding the other back, but soon saw the trail of shaking trees falling by the wayside and the creaking of their limbs as they were roughly shoved out of the way...here he came. Aragog made a chirruping noise and the members of his family his away in their nests...

He, himself, became nothing more than a particularly hairy rock of notable size...Grawp the Half-giant lumbered in, ground trembling under each step; the chain swinging freely from where it had snapped, the collar still about his neck. "Where's the Pretty?" he boomed, infant-like...covering his eyes with gigantic hands...from his place as a rather large rock, Aragog chittered. Clicking voices answered in unison... Grawp flung his hands away and yelled in excitement, "There they are! Lots of Pretties!"

Spiders appeared from everywhere, surrounding from all sides, and yet the creature was not afraid, as he did not understand the peril...but then again, maybe he truly did not. Nothing about danger seemed to pierce the other's mind until the large bodies of his people began to fling themselves from the trees and cling to his skin; fangs sending streams of paralyzing poisons through the half-giant's bloodstream. He saw with eight dimming orbs, how they scattered as he fell to the ground with a giant crash and they rushed to cover him utterly...how the eyes turned to meet his own with nothing short of a childish fear and plea for help...how they soon filled with the realization of truth and deep betrayal...

Aragog looked away as his former...-he could not bring himself to even think the word, it was too painful right now-, ...as *_Grawp*, -*both the name...and yet also the beacon of many happy times in his life, all wrapped into a single syllable*-_was slowly consumed under a hairy, writhing mess of his people...

He could not watch...

**~)0(~**

**Crookshanks/Sirius/Whomping Willow:**

Scurrying across the moonlight-flecked grounds of the Magical School of Hogwarts, he never once paused to consider what they were doing was wrong...he couldn't afford to, if Lupin found out, he would end it. That could never happen. He simply wouldn't allow it...

In his arms the beautiful ginger bundle curled up for warmth, for the night was chill and frighteningly eerie under the heavy blanket of shimmering mists from the lake, shadows flickered in and out of focus...his heart beat raced, but he dared not simply change to his animagus form and carry Crookshanks in his teeth. He could not bear to hurt the creature with whom he shared such a close bond and affinity...well, one of two...he thought guiltily as he approached his other closest love. It stood patiently waiting for him, for *_them_*...

Rustling leaves called out a happy greeting, long trailing branches reached out to stroke his face; though any other would have been whipped and lashed by the tree until their skin fell off, he felt at peace under it's protective presence. He alone, of anyone in the Wizarding World knew how gentle it could be, and the other uses those long, thin branches could be turned to...a lewd grin flashed across his face, despite the ragged outfit and the scraggly beard.

Crookshanks dove across the remaining ground to their secreted bolt-hole at the base of the Whomping Willow, protected from all other comers...eager as anything... Sirius smiled. Well, he couldn't disappoint then, now could he?

**~)0(~**

**Dudley/McGonagall:**

"You..." she started carefully, restraining herself from lashing out at the fat ball of Muggle flesh before her, "are a very *_rude_* young man!" Her fingers grasped about the wand in her robe pocket, knowing she would quite happily give up any chance of teaching at Hogwarts if only to satisfy her need to turn this lazy, arrogant dough-boy cousin of Potter's into a smoking pile of cinders...the thought struck her as amusing and a small tight-lipped smile leaked past her facade.

"I'm the rude one?" asked Dudley, obviously confused by the 'big words'...which, for the youngest Dursley, meant anything greater than monosyllabic... "You're the cracked one who's wandering about in a funny hat and a bathrobe! Plus you like my dork of a cousin, Harry...obviously crazy, just like dad said!" Something twitched *_dangerously_* below her right eye, she'd teach this young hooligan a lesson in manners if it was the last thing she did!

Her free fingers clenched into a tight fist by her side, shaking slightly with suppressed rage; yes, even if it required an unbreakable vow, this bow would kneel before her in stricken awe and beg for forgiveness, such a rude child. This was the price of molly-coddling, though. A shame, one would think anyone related to *_the* _Harry Potter, would be more mindful of others...it seemed not, though. Quite the contrary, actually...

This called for one of the oldest forms of Wizarding and Muggle punishment! A chair materialized under her, and the giant whale that was the Dursley-child was suddenly compelled to sprawl his considerable teenage bulk over her knees. "Now, Master Laze-about, I am going to do something your parents should have done a *_long_* time ago!" she declared and brought her hand down firmly upon the voluptuous backside.

Trying her best not to gag at the manner in which it continued to jiggle incessantly as each rhythmic stroke fell...the boy reacted like any would, yowling like some wild animal, though she knew he was not harmed by the proceedings. It was simply for show purposes, if truth be told...he must have learnt to get his own way be yelling and throwing a tantrum. She sighed softly, she had -in her long teaching career- known many students such as this...although her punishments had been more appropriate than that of her current actions...

The sudden silence was over-powering, his yowls faded to not even a whimper; she paused, not even realising her hand still rose and fell as her mind was pre-occupied with far away thoughts...she blinked. Dudley had turned his head to stare at her with something approaching admiration on his face, surely this was the first time such things had occurred...maybe he was in awe? But no, it seemed there was something else in his mind as his lips parted only to breathe a single word, more a plaintitive cry... "_More..._" McGonagall grinned, yes...he had finally learnt his lesson...

**~)0(~**

**Argus Filch/Madam Pince [Hogwarts Librarian]: **

She sighed deeply, trying hard to stifle her giggles, "Oh, *_must_* you, Argus?" she asked, glancing nervously all about them as the Hogwarts Caretaker grinned lecherously and moved closer; wordlessly followed by the luminous eyes she had come to know as Mrs Norris. He pressed against her back and hooked his head over her shoulder even as filthy hands wrapped about her waist from behind...

"Are you telling me, My Dear Madam Pince...you would prefer I go...?" he teased in that low, oily voice that was all his own; she let out another high giggle and froze, one hand stretched up to place a dusty old tome back on the shelf...her other arm clasping numerous others to her breast. There had been a sound, Mrs Norris hissed a warning and arched up in fierce determination that whomever it was would to leave.

Inquisitive footsteps paused, shuffled backwards, then became pounding as the student who owned them ran in pure terror; the cat sat down and began to lick at her fur as if this was a normal occurrence... Madam Pince released a tight breath she hadn't even realised holding; they were safe...oh, what would Professor Dumbledore say if he knew?

The remaining books were carefully taken from her arms and laid on a nearby trolley, it jumped to attention and skittered away to magically file the books elsewhere; her breath hitched as Argus seemed to stare into her very soul... She looked to Mrs Norris, seemingly calm and without a care in the world, so she knew they were alone; for, should a student have dared step foot into their domain, that cat would be on them like an eagle to a hapless mouse. She looked back to his face, he was handsome, in his own way; the words he spoke to the students, but an act to discourage 'Squib' taunts and pranks...

Her hands floundered, the right grasping her wand and making a minute flick; there was a soft, but audible, *_click_* from somewhere in the darkened back of the Library as she whispered into his ear, "The Restricted Section is free...and so, it seems, am I..."

**~)0(~**

**Griphook/Bellatrix:**

His cold eyes followed her prancing form about the grand entrance of Gringotts Bank, she danced through the foyer twirling crazily and singing to herself as she shot killing curses at those within; wizards, witches, goblins...they all fell to her maddened rampage. Her anger was great to behold, but when at last, her wand-tip came to rest between his eyes, there was no fear in his heart...he smiled, "Ah, you grow more beautiful every day, Bellatrix!"

She preened and twisted around in a full circle, delighted at his praise...he was second on her list of priorities...right below Voldemort, who he knew would always hold her -body and soul- in complete allegiance... "Oh, Grippy!" she keened, spinning around him and throwing a killing curse at the approaching Security Wizard; the man dropped like a stone to the floor, glassy eyes simply staring up at the gilded roof with no light behind them. "I missed you! Why didn't you want to come and play with me at the Manor? We could have tortured Mudbloods together!"

He didn't know why, but the invitation sounded so...inviting...he sighed and put it down to one simple fact... He loved her...

**~)0(~**

**Petunia/Voldemort:**

"Out of my house, now!" yelled the thin, gangly Muggle before him; her nose was shoved in the air, one arm down by her side, the hand clutching a teatowel like a life-preserver; the other was raised directly outwards towards a garishly coloured off-yellow door. The finger never wavered as she glared down at him, she was frightened but would not stand for this intrusion into her perfect world...something stirred within this cold breast...could this be-...?

Before he could truly question the blossoming sensation where his cold heart should be, a small car had entered the room...no, his mistake, it was simply a large muggle-man; her husband from the manner in which he roared, "Petunia! Where is dinner..." there was a pause, "And who, the ruddy hell, is that? It's not one of...*_his_* lot, is it? Because I will not stand for their kind in my house! You know tha-" and he never finished the sentence...Voldemort could not take the self-important prattling of one so obviously inferior and placed a body-bind curse on the muggle. Overlaid with a carefully phrased gravity spell to bind him in place, rather than falling over and crashing to the floor...

The woman gasped, Petunia was her name...sister to Lily Evans, mother of Harry Potter, who did not have to die but chose to do so for her son...he sighed softly at the memory; maybe something of her sister's nature was reflected in this dark-haired version. The one currently wielding a large, menacing wooden spoon at him...ah, muggles could truly be amusing on occasion... "And what...do you think...you will do with that?" he asked slowly, like speaking to a child...moving closer and closer; she lowered the spoon and did the most peculiar thing...she pulled down the shades. Now he was thoroughly amused, he looked at her in a quizzical manner, prompting this...Petunia...to say, "Can't have the neighbours see you! Think of the gossip!"

Ah, a woman after his own heart...if he still had one. They had begun to circle one another, clockwise, then counter-clockwise...all around the Kitchen until he paused and she turned about unexpectedly and slammed into his chest. Her mouth gaped a moment, then shut swiftly; muscles tight and controlled to prevent a humiliating scream from exploding; he was beginning to like this woman more and more by the moment...too bad she was not magically inclined... Such a pretty muggle, though...

"So...you are the Dark Lord who seek to kill my nephew and enslave humankind? Is that right?" she asked in a high, tight voice laced with anger...he nodded, not saying anything aloud as she pushed a little closer...her breath tingled his skin. "I also have a Gigantic Snake..." he said for no particular reason, wondering vaguely whether Nagini was safe with the Malfoys...Petunia blinked, apparently taking it the wrong way and then a strange gleam came to her eye... "Prove it..." she whispered, warm breath raising goosebumps on his neck.

Suddenly, Voldemort was hesitant, he tasted the scent of danger on the wind, but then threw his caution at it to make the feeling disapparate. "What about...your husband?" he hissed as he felt her shove his body backwards into the small wooden table in the Kitchen, his hand vaguely gestured to the frozen man only feet away whose eyes roved restlessly in silent communication with those he could not speak to...

Petunia allowed a wane, evil grin that made his heart flutter slide across her features as she whispered loud enough for her dear Vernon to hear, "Let him watch..."

**~)0(~**

**Madam Pomfrey and Ron:**

He looked on in brazen disbelief... They were gone...really, truly gone without explanation. He gets hurt *_one_* time, a measly dog bite, and the pair of them take off together like he doesn't even bloody exist! Great! He thumped back down onto his pillows with a loud groan...magnificent, now what? Dumbledore was going to come waltzing through that door to let him know he was expelled? Or maybe his mum and dad could just pop in on a friendly visit to let him know he was adopted and Voldemort was really his father!

"Now now, Mr Weasley, none of your sulking!" came the no-nonsense voice of the School Nurse, Madam Pomfrey; she bustled to his side and did all the normal things, took his temperature, checked he still had a pulse...she pressed on the bite wound and he hissed involuntarily, it stung like crazy! "Hmm, just wait a moment there, don't go toddling off now!" and she was gone in a swish of short, officious skirts. Then she came bustling back with equal amounts of fervor...her hands wrapped about a violently pink bottle of potion, she must have seen the distaste in his expression for she laughed, "Oh, it really isn't as bad as it looks...should bring your fever down nicely and stop any infection from occurring."

Liberally pouring some into a glass, Madam Pomfrey actually brought it to his lips and forced him to swallow the whole thing -she'd lied, it tasted awful...- and he could see the fingers of her free hand twitching as if she wanted to reach out and pinch his nose, like his mum did when he was little... Thankfully it was washed down with a large swig of pumpkin juice already waiting by the bed on the small stand; still, the strange taste lingered like an echo for a moment more before dispersing...but at least his leg no longer throbbed...

"Ugh, thanks...that was...downright nasty! What's it made of?" he stared at her with a petulant expression, she smiled and hummed, "Oh, believe me, Mr Weasley, you do *_not*_ want to know...Ahem, I may have to draw your attention to a small...*_side-effect*_ of the potion..?" she stated as he suddenly felt flush and the heat pooled somewhere entirely different. "Oh..." he said eloquently and blushed.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of skirts and Madam Pomfrey was straddling his lap... "Uh...I-...um...are you sure you want to do this...?" he asked, uncertain what else to say but feeling his ears flaming red and hot against the cool pillows...Madam Pomfrey looked down at him with a quizzical gaze and a cool smile, "Ah, Mr Weasley, but the creed of a physician is to alleviate any and all suffering whatever it may be... this it is all in the name of duty..."

Shortly afterwards, Ron resolved to become a Medi-Wizard...**  
><strong>

**~)0(~**

**Dudley & Hermione:**

She punched him...his addled mind mentioned to his subconscious, and he sighed with longing. That vision of loveliness that followed his misbegotten cousin, Harry, around with that other ginger kid, had actually punched him!

Alright, so maybe threatening to break Harry's precious stick -the weirdo called it a 'wand', how loony was that?- in front of the other two was a bad idea...the taller boy looked like he was about to break him into distinctive halves... Definitely one to watch out for in future, but it had been the beautiful 'Hermione' who had actually deigned to come over and punch him. Such strength!

He could hear the frantic sound of his mother's voice calling for her darling 'duddy-kins!' all over the neighbourhood, and had since noticed the dark tinge to the sky; he pushed up from the gutter and wondered at the passage of time...it had been morning when he'd accosted the dweeb and his so-called friends. She'd stood there. Sunlight streaming all about her body and looked like an angel...he sighed again and went off searching for his still-wailing mother...

Her head snapped about, realising someone had been talking to her for some time now, "I said, are you alright, Hermione?" asked Ron, gesturing to the way she was repeatedly massaging her wrist; she just smiled and nodded. Ron gave up, shrugged and went back to sit by Harry on the opposite park bench, talking about something ridiculous and laughing loudly...

She rubbed her wrist one more time then caressed the knuckles, images of the loud, arrogant but strangely attractive boy flickering through her mind like a disjointed movie reel; she shook her head, he was Harry's cousin, for Merlin's sake...but still... She pressed her lips to her knuckles in a soft kiss and thought of this 'Dudley'...this where she had touched his flesh. She grinned widely and turned back to join the conversation.

She had punched him...

**~)0(~**

**Dumbledore/Hermione:**

Her eyes followed his eyes followed his every move in a manner that would unnerve many of the hardiest of Aurors...yet he allowed it, for she was the brightest witch of her age, jewel of the school and...so much more to him. Oh, he was aware of her infatuation, yet he did not reciprocate her intentions...the feelings were there for this beautiful young lady, certainly...but he felt it wrong to act upon them. She was his student after all...

It was never spoken aloud, but you could always see it in the way their gazes lingered between one and the other, a love that lingered on in the strength of silence...

**~)0(~**

**Dumbledore/Dudley & Petunia/Ron: **

Their gazes locked over the Dining Room table, two distinct parties stood apart, Muggles and the magically inclined folk of his other life. Harry sat at the head of the table and simply watched; now was not the time to speak, he could see Mad-Eye sizing up Uncle Vernon with apparent distaste and more than a little disgust; but there was something to the lingering gaze of Dumbledore on his cousin. And why did Hermione have to shake Ron's attention from his Aunt?

Petunia Dursley simply glared across the table in a wide arc, encompassing them all with hatred for giving the neighbours cause to gossip about her in malicious lies; then the world descended into verbal chaos and he lost track of who was wearing a stupid grin and staring at who...

Did anyone notice or care when Dumbledore swept out of the room with a fully so-operative Dudley, beaming at the attention? Did anyone see the strange non-verbal conversation going on between Ron and Petunia...their eyes reading the other's perfectly and taking off up the stairs in unison, hands *_accidentally*_ sliding together on the banister and staying joined...

If they had seen, if they had known...who was there to care?

**~)0(~**

**Filch/Mrs Norris:**

There was a loud yowl, Mrs Norris leapt for his face and spat with a venom to her tone that was usually reserved for out-of-bounds students; he knew why. "I know, love, I know...I'm sorry...I just haven't been able to get away from the blasted students. Always making a mess or a racket! Damn Weasleys always provoking that blasted Peeves...why, if we was allowed to go back to the good old days when detention meant hanging a student by 'is thumbs in the dungeon..." he sighed and harsh little eyes glazed over for a moment, reminiscing and imagining all at once the screams of terror that would echo about...

Sharp claws slammed into his arm, jolting him from the reverie, "No, you're right...I've been ignorin' ya, an' I'm sorry. How about," he whispered, reaching out to stroke her fur in *_just_* the right way so she purred loudly in contentment, " 'ow about I jus' forget about those blasted students, and that damn childish poltergeist...and we spend a li'l time together...eh?"

Mrs Norris just purred louder than before; he grinned and swung the door to his small, greasy rooms shut with a loud clank...

**~)0(~**

* * *

><p><strong>CONGRATULATIONS! <strong>

**You should now have a working command of the foetal position!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I can't explain my terrifying imagination either...please REVIEW!^^<strong>


	3. Dawn of the Disturbed, PART III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, ~*Weasley is My King, Snape is My Prince & JKR is My God...*~**

**Alright, so I again asked the question, "WHAT IS THE MOST DISTURBING HP PAIRING YOU CAN THINK OF RIGHT THIS INSTANT?" of both my FB Pages,  
><strong>

**"Shazzasbeer: The Asutralian School of Witchcraft & Wizardry" [Headmistress, Professor Phoenix Fire 3]**

"The 7 HP books are my 7 Horcruxes, without them I wouldn't have a life" [Admin: Phoenix Fire 3]

_~*Here is what you all came up with, and here is my drabble for each of your ideas..._

**PEOPLE:** **ASSUME THE** (Foetal) **POSITIONS!** [_Or have a salad fork ready for eye-gouging, whichever's easiest!^^]_

* * *

><p><strong>~*Harry Potter Pairings...Dawn of the Disturbed, Part III*~<strong>

**~~~~)0(~~~~**

**Filch & Cho Chang**

"You are out-of-bounds, Miss Chang!" echoed the voice in the all-encompassing darkness, her breath came in quick, frightened gasps; her own body was frozen with fear, but shuffling footsteps pounded the floor behind her. Whirling about to face her accuser, the pale luminescence of the us surrounding night.

"Students are forbidden from leaving their Common rooms at night, Miss Chang, you know this. I should drag you to Dumbledore 'imself for this…unless you can give me some good reason as to this little excursion…?" asked the deep, oily voice she had come to like hearing as it resonated through the deserted corridor. Even the portraits were fast asleep in their frames and snoring all about, it was like standing in a dormitory full of slumbering people…though these were nothing but cleverly enchanted strokes of paint…

"Well," she said breathily, moving closer to push aside the lantern so as to see his face, "Mr Filch, you of all people should know why I am here…and, seeing as I've been naughty…maybe you should," there was a dangerous gleam to her eyes and a lecherous upturn to her smile as she whispered into his ear, "_punish me…_"

**~)0(~**

**Hagrid & Ginny**

"An' that's 'ow you should properly cage a Neffler, tricky li'l buggers'll get out otherwise…" his sonorous voice filled her being and gave her the shivers; someone elbowed her and whispered, "You cold, Ginny?" but she neither turned to see who had spoken, nor did she respond. Her eyes were fixed, adoringly, on their Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, Professor Rubeus Hagrid…

Despite being one of a dozen first-years lined along the clearing by their teacher's hut, and surrounded by cages of small, black swan-like creatures who would love nothing more than to leap out and start 'finding' things -there had been _many_ 'like a Hufflepuff!' and 'Hufflepuffs are great finders!' jokes-…Ginny couldn't help but fantasize that he was speaking directly to her.

Heart beating like a hummingbird's wings, his gaze glanced over her, looking for a volunteer to help him carry the cages back into the shade…her heart sank with disappointment as he chose two boys, one from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, apiece. Still, timid hope fluttered in her soul as he looked back and locked eyes with her, "Y'all right there, Ginny? Lookin' right pale, you are! 'ow bout you come inside and sit down? Yer brother'd kill me if anythin' 'appened to you!"

Hagrid steered her inside the hut and sat her on a chair so large her legs dangled from it like a doll's, "Right, you wait 'ere, right?" he said and walked outside again, vaguely she heard him ask the Hufflepuff student, Moresky-something, to run back to the castle and grab Madam Pomfrey. Then he dismissed the class without further ado…

Ginny grinned to herself, sometimes it really was awesome having the Twins as brothers...she thought to herself as she popped open her _Skiving Snackbox_ and ghosted her fingers over all the contents, her lips upturned in an almost evil glint as they grasped another 'lolly'.

_I wonder how he'll react to this one…?_ She thought vaguely, and popped the _Fainting Fancy_ into her mouth…

**~)0(~**

**Draco & Luna**

With exaggerated eagerness, he looked under the bed…for possibly the seventeenth time that morning…and turned to look up at the hopeful face of Luna, "Sorry, love, no Crumple-horned Snorkacks under here…" even as he spoke the words in a saddened tone that belied his true feelings, he saw her face fall and suddenly felt worse for his deception…

"Look, darling…let's just go out into the Gardens, I hear the hotel has several varieties of Pixie and Garden Gnome…won't that be wonderful?" he offered, sincerely, and delighted in how her beautiful eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Just a moment, Draco, I must go get my net!" she sighed dreamily, moving away to go through their luggage and return with a large pink net and the most recent edition of 'The Quibbler' with a picture from their wedding on the front.

…It also had a large, blurry picture crammed in a lower corner that read, "_Cru__mple-horned Snorkacks last Seen Whereabouts!_" and was it any surprise Xenophilius –his new Father-in-Law, much to his own parent's disdain- had sent them to this _specific_ magically-secluded resort in Switzerland?

They meandered down to the gardens, strangely devoid of the other guests, for there was a show being performed in the indoor theater at this very moment…leaving them all alone, amongst the various flowers and magical creatures that liked to live there… Several Garden Gnomes toddled past and made obscene gestures, he felt rather fond of the idea of maybe a small game of 'Gnome Tossing' but knew Luna would never agree…

Cornish Pixies flocked past in worrying numbers, for a moment, Draco feared for his own safety; but it seemed they were drawn to Luna's warm personality and made no attempt to wreak havoc on her hair, clothes or anything attached to her…thankfully including him!

Whilst Luna was distracted, Draco took to reading the issue of The Quibbler, Xenophilius had sent them only the previous day; there was a twelve-page exposé on each and every aspect of their wedding: which flowers they chose [and which small creatures might be hiding in them], the make of the dress, what they served at the Reception [and their magical significance], how they met [well, that had been awkward, to say the least…] and all sorts of other strange things, such as the mystical creatures he, Xenophilius, had sighted at the wedding… Still, it had been a wonderful day, he even allowed Potter, Weasley and Granger to come along…although Longbottom had done nothing but gaze sadly at the ground the whole time, from his seat up the back…

He flipped over the last of the pages about their wedding, after all, he kind of knew it all by heart…he had_ been there_ _at the time_! Draco laughed softly and flicked the magazine, a strange looking beast with a distinctive pair of horns gazed back from an enchanted drawing, chewing on some badly-drawn stalks of grass with a rather docile expression. He near laughed aloud as he lowered the magazine to mention how ridiculous the creature looked to Luna (but in a nice way, as she had drawn it…), when he paused.

He lifted the magazine, then lowered it…and repeated it numerous times before finally reaching out and touching Luna on the arm, she turned to him and her expression lit up with delight as he whispered the question, "_Is…Luna, is that a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?_"

"Why…yes, Draco! Good spotting, let me just grab my net…" she smiled.

**~)0(~**

**Mrs Norris & Goyle**

Long strokes were rewarded with avid purring, too short, and you may as well have written your own execution order; for Mrs. Norris would hiss and spit, hackles raising along her back like the most feral of creatures. Long ago he had learned this lesson, it had resulted in several long gashes down one forearm, tiny white lines traced the area still and probably would never fade…it had been their first fight…

Now she purred like the most contented animal in all existence, staring, unblinkingly, deep into his eyes; Goyle felt a strange sense of pride that she was so happy around him; having long ago, left Filch to stay in his dormitory, on his bed. They were inseparable…now and forever…

**~)0(~**

**Wormtail & Mrs. Weasley**

Scabbers twisted and writhed in his cage, round and round he ran on the little wheel, then, bored, he turned and went the other way…his master, Ronald, had left to spend time with his father, brothers and sister. Which left…her.

Mrs. Molly Weasley, a beauty even after so many children had sprung forth from her loins, bustled into the room and smiled at him, "They're gone…" she confided with a gentle smile, and pulled him out of the small plastic cage gently, placing him on Ron's bed. In a few seconds, the transformation of rat to man was complete…Wormtail, once Peter Pettigrew of the Hogwarts Marauders, sat there in calm repose…

"Well, my Love, the children are gone and The Burrow is silent, what say we make a little noise?" he asked lewdly, and Molly blushed; a thought crossed her mind, "Right here? _On Ron's bed_…?" She asked incredulously, and then smiled, "Ah, well…it _is_ Laundry Day…" she sighed and moved closer. Soon The Burrow was filled with noise once again, as the pair engaged in the secretive, forbidden activity they had been playing for many years since Ron first brought Scabbers home…

The casual observer might wonder to themselves, surely out of curiosity, what would the enraptured pair do…had they known that the entire Weasley clan was making their way up the hill and staring in horror through the open curtains of Ron's window… and the agonized cry of, "That's my bed!" echoed through the Valley…

**~)0(~**

**Hermione & Fenrir Greyback [the Werewolf]**

Luminous eyes watched her in the darkness, the full moon was half-hidden by cloud for the moment as he stepped forth and her heart ceased to beat within a cold, constricted chest full of fear; he sniffed at her with a strange expression on his face. "You..." he breathed, scenting the air again and circling, the eyes flashing as she watched from the petrified corners of her own; the crunch of his footfall behind her was loud enough to make her want to spring forth and be away...

But she was still. Fear rooted her to the ground and stayed her adrenaline this once, her breath came out in quaking gasps, as her body trembled; still his eyes caressed her form, grubby fingers brushed her hair...that indomitable sniffing sound filled the still air of the forest.

"You..." he breathed again, "It was you I scented, that night in the woods...I know your scent anywhere, that perfume drew me right to you..." he whispered in her ear, so close his hot breath brought goosebumps up upon her pale throat. "Why have you come here, little girl?" He chuckled throatily.

The moon burst out from behind a cloud as she turned, no trace of fear marring her eyes now as she said, "To be with you..."

~)0(~

**Harry & Arthur Weasley**

The shining excitement on the other's face denoted another successful discovery of great magnitude, and he steeled himself with great fortitude, pasting a smile on his own features, awaiting-

"Look! Look, Harry, see what it is I have found!" he cried, jubilantly, proffering an item under his nose and making him strain behind his glasses to see, for he was going quite cross-eyed. He cleared his throat, and the other noticed, moving the item back a bit for the other to focus on more clearly and crying out, "I think it's a Muggle grass-cutter, or maybe one of those vibrating talking boxes...look!"

Harry sighed as he beheld the vibrating object just inches from his eyes, moving closer to the other -skirting carefully about the muggle-item- to place a conciliatory hand about Arthur's shoulders, his other hand surreptitiously reaching for the item before the muggle-infatuated other harmed himself with it...

He sighed and smiled softly as he breathed into the other's ear, "_It's an electric razor, Love..._"

**~)0(~**

**Padma Patail & Fenrir Greyback**

Two sets of paws pounded hard against the earth, moonlight pierced the veil of trees in the Forbidden Forest, and they both simply enjoyed the feeling of freedom their wolf forms brought; long ago, had he bitten her at her urging, so that they might share this.

Never once had she regretted it. With practice came greater control over your wolf form…and now it was absolute, they could change from will, but always allowed the natural change when the moon was high; no sense messing with nature too far.

Fenrir howled long and loud to the night sky, and she delighted in it; the promise of his love rang through the notes, and she answered it with her own. He had stayed out in the forest these many nights, waiting and watching for her; for, when her plight was discovered, Professor Dumbledore had, at once, given her special leave whenever she felt it necessary.

Padma loved him for it, as she knew he loved her for responding to his call; and she always would be…always…

**~)0(~**

**Peeves & Winky the House Elf**

There was a tremendous crash in the Hallway by the Kitchens; fruit came crashing from its carefully stacked crates to land upon the floor, rolling this way and that, House Elves came dashing out from the secret entrance to the Kitchen with disbelief written across many of their faces. High-pitched cackling filled the air, and the most loathed ethereal creature of Hogwarts tumbled through a nearby wall, cross-legged, laughing and tumbling in small circles. He paused, still cross-legged, but upside-down, to gaze at the chaos he'd created…

Most of the House Elves ignored him, but one forlorn little face gazed back, she was most certainly female…her outfit was carefully wrapped about her and rather, dare he think it, alluring? He drifted closer, "And who are you, little one?" he asked, with genuine curiosity inflecting his tone. She blinked and looked away a moment before replying, "I am Winky, House Elf of Hogwarts. You, are cruel to do this, leave!"

He was taken aback, "Actually, my name is Peeves…but, no matter. I…this was just a joke Winky, you beautiful creature! Look, come and see?" he offered, and she followed, mildly confused and rather curious herself. They wandered for a long time up stairs, before he bade her hide in an alcove and peer out, "Watch this!" he smiled, students came bustling from all directions; their classes over, headed now for Lunch in the Great Hall.

All of a sudden, children were running for cover in all directions as Peeves the Poltergeist ambushed them with buckets of cold, wet slime…Winky shuddered, but still it was not over! For those that had been missed, there seemed yet a further bombardment…water-balloons. What they were filled with was definitely not water, for, as they exploded on the first few students in the firing range, the students in question turned into various animals.

Peeves cackled as Filch came tearing around the nearest corner shouting and shaking his broom at him, he floated back over to Winky, "See? Heck of a lot of fun, right?" and was taken aback by the look of excitement in her large eyes, and the faint flush on her cheeks…

An interesting development, to be sure, but her next words floored even him. "Can we do that again?" A very interesting development indeed…

**~)0(~**

**Narcissa & Dobby**

"Does…does Mistress want Dobby to do that again?" panted the House Elf, reclining beside her in the bed; Narcissa Malfoy, once of the Pureblood House of Black, was too speechless to say anything! Who knew such a small creature had such great talents…elsewhere?

"N-no, Dobby, just…just be sure to come back later…and bring a whip, if you please?" she said, after regaining her breath; Dobby bowed with a small smile on his face, "As Mistress wishes…"

**~)0(~**

**Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy & Hagrid**

The oaf followed close behind, her gargantuan shadow to her slim form; and, despite her own undeniable feelings for the man, she presented herself as a Malfoy, in public and spurned his advances. Entering Madam Malkin's for a new robe of sumptuous midnight blue –Lucius had a grand function coming up and she wished to look her best- she saw, from the corner of her eye, that he slipped into a seat across the street to wait.

She took her time, making things deliberately difficult for the fitter and made herself as much a nuisance as physically possible; for she loved how they groveled at her feet though they obviously hated her, for they respected her custom.

Much later, a she re-emerged, looking satisfied and carrying a large brown parcel tied up succinctly with string; he was still there and on some level, she was flattered. Beckoning subtly, Narcissa motioned for him to follow and turned down a discreet alleyway… behind her rose the giant form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts Game-Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor…

"Alright, I know I suggested we meet today, rather than our weekly Thursday… 'Meeting', but did you have to follow me all the way from The Leaky Cauldron? Use discretion, my darling, please! What if someone had seen, or noticed? They should tell Lucius! Then we could never be together again!" she yelled in a hoarse whisper so as not to be overheard…he did nothing more than put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

They made their way separately to the Leaky Cauldron, and Hagrid rented a room as she slipped in unnoticed; as always, the Barkeeper distracted the crowd and kept his mouth closed on the subject of the Hooded woman who visited the temporarily rented room of Rubeus Hagrid each week.

He knew. He saw. But sometimes, it was best to look the other way, to allow two people who truly loved in this cruel world, but were torn apart by the strictures of their society, to have a little Happy Ending in this twisted Fairy Tale called Reality…

**~)0(~**

**Fred & Mad-Eye**

"I can see what you're doing, Lad!" came the call, Fed froze…hand halfway to the base of the chair his Defense Against the Darks Arts Professor [this year's, at least] with a small firework of his –well, his and George's- own design in his hand. Professor Moody ["Mad-Eye" they called him] utterly freaked him out right now, as the Professor wasn't even looking at him!

"It's me eye, boy!" called the Professor and turned, his large, magical eye swiveling in it's socket to stare at him, previously only the white of his eye had shown out, now a beady blue iris locked onto his face with terrifying intensity. Fred felt very aware of his own peril at that moment, transfixed under the stare of the other and failed to notice the shortening fuse of the lit firework…

There was a loud explosion…

When he next peeled open his eyes [and himself off the opposite walls], and the ringing finally stopped…he heard a sound, gruff but strangely musical to his ears; it was Mad-eye, clapping his knees and crying tears of mirth from his one good eye… A dreamy effect seemed to overtake him at that moment as Professor Moody offered a hand up to the smiling idiot slouched on the floor, as Fred suddenly realised, _Mad-eye has such a beautiful laugh…_

**~)0(~**

**George & Umbridge**

"As my first official act as Headmistress, I have posted my Educational decrees upon the walls of the castle entrance…any student found in direct violation of these decrees will be punished severely!" decreed Umbridge, absolutely glaring down upon the impromptu assembly of the entire Hogwarts students…

Slytherin cheered unabashedly at her announcement, for they knew she favoured them above the others, and that she would ensure their victory in all competitions put forth by the school curriculum…but there was one other, one who would not raise his voice in praise as it would give away too much, though he praised her for her cleverness.

Jostled on both sides by his twin, Fred, and the captain of their Quidditch team, Oliver Wood…[who was consequently, also Fred's boyfriend, though he'd never tell, for that would be against Educational Decrees 12 and 39…No fraternization, and definitely no fraternization between same gender] George gazed dreamily at her, and saw his beloved Dolores sweep the crowd for his face.

Far from leaping out and screaming, "Look, here I am, my love!" he remained silent, and felt her lock on to his gaze, she patted her hair in two counter-clockwise circles, their secret signal for 'meet me later'…though, he usually just flipped a coin three times… he nodded and smiled softly, so no other could see…

He pressed his fingers to his lips and slid them down to touch his chin, sending her his love and a small message, _Until tonight, Beloved…_

**~)0(~**

**Umbridge & Crookshanks**

He hissed at her, disliking this squeaking individual immensely from the moment he laid feline eyes on her; she bristled but smiled so sweetly it made him feel fear for his very life…well, one of the remaining eight [he still didn't think that time he caught Seamus Finnegan in a dress counted, though it had scared the life out of him…so maybe it did].

"Come now, pussycat…who's a pretty kitty, then?" she cooed and stroked his head; suddenly, she wasn't so bad…in fact, after she put out the bowl of tuna and a saucer of milk, she was the most wonderful person in the world!

Umbridge just smiled and mouthed the words, "Hermione _who_…?"

**~)0(~**

**Professor McGonagall & Neville Longbottom**

"Would you care to explain to me, Mr Longbottom, why you are hanging upside-down halfway up the wall in my Office?" asked Professor McGonagall, quite levelly…considering the rude shock she had just had. "Uh…" was his eloquent reply; only moments previously, he had been in the middle of the Senior Flight Instruction Class [for those who had not yet mastered the skill by the fourth year] and a sudden gust of wind had sent him careening through the open window of his Head of House's Office window.

"Care to elaborate, Mr Longbottom?" she asked again, but he could do nothing but gape…and desperately tug at the end of his broom, where it was wedged in the wall; McGonagall sighed and gave a flick of her wand, without protest the broom came free and drifted down to the floor with it's astonished rider. "Thanks Professor!" he said gratefully, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead with a swipe of his sleeve…

He turned to leave, but was stayed by a, "One moment, Mr Longbottom!" as it rang about the chamber, Neville turned, "Professor?" he asked querulously, completely caught off guard by confusion. "It seems, we are left," she said as she moved closer, until they were but a foot between them, "to devise a fitting punishment for your actions...are we not?"

She was so close as to have her breath tickling his growing fringe…and the light in her eyes certainly belied her normal composure…Neville would be damned if he said he felt anything but the same…he gulped loudly…

"Y-yes, Professor…I…call me Neville, Professor," he said as she backed him against the wall, by which his broomstick was listing aimlessly…finally settling to the ground and awaiting the order to 'hover', while another 'broomstick' was doing the complete opposite… A vague thought occurred that Madam Hooch might wonder as to his whereabouts, but right now, that didn't matter…

Professor McGonagall was getting closer and closer, finally leaving him no space to move as she bent down to whisper, "_Call me Minerva…_"

**~)0(~**

**Umbridge & Mrs. Norris**

She twined herself around the pink-shod ankles again, demanding the undivided attention of their owner, purring extra-loudly to attract the eyes of this woman she was so recently infatuated with, the one who brought her fish. Filch was a nice man, truly, but she was a cat with wants and needs, like fish of all varieties and a small amount of milk on occasion, which this other could provide…

"She right likes you, ma'am!" grunted Filch as Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor bent down to pat Mrs. Norris, slipping fish into the little pink bowl she had brought for the animal she loved so much, "Oh, I know…" she said and delighted in the way the cat threw herself at her gift, purring louder than before.

**~)0(~**

**Crabbe & Filch**

Two students lay flat-out in the hallway, half a cupcake each by their sides…one was tall and gangly, far from attractive in his eyes, but the other…

With a surreptitious glance down either end of the hallway, he carefully grabbed the one he recognized as Mister Crabbe, one of Mister Malfoy's little henchmen, and dragged him back and forth down the Hallway until a doorway appeared…

As he stepped inside the impenetrable room that his need had conjured, dragging the other behind him, he silently thanked the Founders for creating the Room of Requirement…

Just then, as the doorway shut, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran back past, "Hey, where'd Crabbe go?" yelled Harry as they slowed to look; Ron snorted, "Should've known he was too thick to stay unconscious for too long…" Hermione impatiently tapped her foot and they were away again.

If they only knew what they had stood so close to, and that it was not exactly unwanted by either party…

**~)0(~**

**Professor Slughorn and Lavender Brown**

She was pouting. Again…

"Miss Brown, would you kindly pay attention to my lessons?" he asked, striding up to her through a sea of empty desks; she looked up sharply, as he continued, "If you had, you would have noticed it ended a good ten minutes ago, your classmates have all gone to lunch!"

Something sinister flickered over her face as she drew her wand and flicked it at the door, which slammed shut with great force, he heard it lock in synch with the blinds being drawn of magical accord. Her eyes were feral and rather frightening, but he was rooted to the spot with a mixture of surprise and fear…

"Oh no, Professor Slughorn…on the contrary, I've paid special attention to your lessons…now it's time for me to teach you one of my own devising…" she said as he gulped, Dumbledore would never believe this story, even if it was true this time!

**~)0(~**

**Goyle & Hermione**

"Could you make me another one of those cupcakes please, Miss Hermione?" whispered a voice from a deep alcove to her right; Hermione froze, hand on the doorknob to an abandoned classroom for a self-inflicted study period… [she had tried the Gryffindor Common Room, but sadly, the Twins were making such a racket…and mess, with their Skiving Snackboxes, there seemed no chance of studying there…]

"Goyle?" she asked, turning, "Whatever for? You know they were full if Sleeping Draught, don't you?" The hulking figure paused, "Oh…uh, in that case, can I have two…no three? One for me, cause they taste nice…and two full of your potion…I need to get away from Malfoy and Crabbe for a while…"

Hermione smirked, "I thought you liked those two?" she stated, with great authority, only to have him wave a hand at her, "Pfft! My dad works for Malfoy's dad, and me an' Crabbe have known each other for ages because of our dad's…doesn't mean I like them… I just want to get away without being followed for once!" Goyle yelled and pointed directly at where Blaise Zabini was concealing himself behind a statue further down the hall…

"I see…but, still…why would you want to get away?" she asked, watching the boy running away down the hall now that he had been discovered, and felt a hand whip her around…lips against her own as he murmured, "For this…"

The moment was lost as a puffed Draco came jogging up the hall, a huffing Crabbe at his back, and yelled, "Oh look! Are you seriously telling me, Goyle, that your evasion of us was all so you could lock-lips with Granger? A Gryffindor, and a Mudblood too…what will you tell your father? …Or should I do it? I can see the letter now… "Dear Mr. Goyle, are you aware by any chance, that your son is in love with Hermione Granger, a Mudblood from Gryffindor…" or something like that, we'll just have to wait for the final draft to-…"

WHAM.

And then Goyle punched Malfoy, "Don't ever call her that again…you bed-wetting freak!" Hermione's eyes glistened with excitement and love for the one who defended her heroically against her biggest oppressor…

Crabbe helped a suddenly quiet Malfoy down the hall, nursing his injured jaw as he murmured to his other henchman, "_How could he? He promised he'd never tell!__ What a jerk!"_

Hermione and Goyle just watched him go…and laughed, then, on sudden inspiration, Hermione turned and asked, "Goyle, what_ is_ your first name?" Vincent Goyle just laughed all the harder for the ridiculous situation…

**~)0(~**

**Ronald Weasley & Rita Skeeta**

"Love?" he asked over the incessant scribbling, Rita looked over her desk at him, a quizzical expression plastered all over her suddenly-innocent face; she blinked, "Yes, Ron, darling?" Something twitched under his eye at the endearment and there was a momentary panic in her mind [maybe her _Imperius Curse_ was wearing off and he was beginning to remember that little Mudblood wench?] but he simply replied, "Could you stop using that Quick Quotes Quill to record _everything_ I tell you about me day? Probably sounds like some long-winded heroic tale by now, I suppose…" he jested to her.

The smile, though not as genuine as she would have liked, was warm and she sighed long and loud in relief…

**~)0(~**

**Umbridge & Trelawny**

"I foresee…something involving candles and a ball of string this evening!" Professor Trelawney screamed with great prophetic vigour at the room's only other occupant, who reached over from her filing and patted the other on the hand, "That's nice dear. Now don't you think you should calm down a bit, Sybil, darling?"

Feeling a tad put-out by the lack of response, Sybil Trelawney began to sulk quietly; that is…that was the plan, at least until Dolores laughed and pulled out those exact items with a broad beam, "Well, do you want to make your vision come true or shall I?"

**~)0(~**

**Hagrid & Voldemort**

"Dark Lord or not…I ain't going to let you go out an' destroy the world without a proper breakfast!" stated the half-giant, Voldemort frowned, "Well…alright…make it quick then!" he snapped, trying to regain control of the situation. Problem was, whenever he and his beloved Rubeus quarreled…it was always Hagrid that won…he could not deny the half-man anything.

Even Nagini liked the man, which was a great indicator of his moods towards the other; this man was a mountain and full of strength…not to mention the ball of anger against the wizarding society and their prejudices, that he had been withholding for all his life…it was glorious to bask in his anger, it so rivaled his own!

The other flicked a small pink umbrella at a pan in the middle of the Kitchen and the bacon within sprang to sizzling attention; he smiled that strange cold ghost of a smile that only he could and admonished, "Hagrid, darling, what have I told you about using that silly old thing? I have brought you a new wand you may use, please do so…it pleases me."

Rubeus gave him a sideways glance and took the new wand out from a tightly-sealed glass case by the sink, he was always paranoid that he might accidentally break it or someone would destroy it…so rarely used it and hid it away…Despite the assurances that, should either event occur, Voldemort would always find him a new one…

"Alright…for you, then…" he gruffly admitted, flicking the wand at the pan again, flipping the bacon and adding some eggs; toast appeared and stacked itself on a plate; and a most insistent chair seated Voldemort at the table before the plate. In a moment, the eggs levitated to land on his plate, perfect…as did the bacon, all crispy, just the way he liked it…

An orange nearby was busily wringing out it's juices into a jug which Hagrid then offered him; Voldemort sighed and thought just how wonderful his life was now Harry and his two friends were buried in the rose garden outside…

**~)0(~**

**Wormtail/Peter Pettigrew & Dobby**

"I'm sorry, but you see why I must go now?" said the House Elf, large eyes full of pain and sadness, "Must go and help Master Potter, he is very nice to me! But Dobby wants to let Peter know he loves him too…must go, goodbye!" and the Elf disappeared in the way only House Elves could.

Leaving Wormtail staring in disbelief at where he had been, a silvery tail of tears rolling down his cheeks…somehow, he knew they would never meet again…

**~)0(~**

**Dumbledore & Colin Creevy**

Flash!

Not again! Dumbledore, a man of many different talents and endless patience was discovering the latter was actually less 'endless' than previously believed…before his eyes had even opened that morning, he'd sensed the other had left –for their spot was cold and the covers rumpled. And then again that blasted sound…

Flash!

"Colin…may I stress to you how much I dislike the sound of your camera at such an early time in the morning?" he asked, cracking open one eye and groping for the half-moon glasses, which were summarily handed to him…

Flash!

"I warn you, Colin; we may be seeing one another, but that does not mean I will not give you a detention for incessant pestering of your Headmaster while he is trying to sleep!" he warned as the other climbed back under the covers and brought his youthful warmth with him.

"Oh, I don't know…it would be pretty hard to explain that on a Detention slip, don't you think, Albus?" chirped the boy, far too wise beyond his years…Dumbledore groaned, the boy had him there… "I concede to your logic…" he said graciously, half-awake.

There was silence a moment, then, "In that case…!"

Flash!

Dumbledore groaned and pulled the covers over his head…

**~)0(~**

**Pettigrew & McGonagall**

She spied the rat sitting in the corner of her office, moments before it morphed into the man she knew so well. "Welcome, Peter, has it been that long already? My, my, how times flies…" she sighed, rubbing her eyes as she re-stacked several of the exams she had been marking…

"Indeed it has, Minerva! Come, let us go and get something to eat, though I request we do so in your Private Chambers, for I cannot see myself being welcomed in the Great Hall…considering I am supposed to be dead…" he grinned in that rattish way he had all but trademarked, McGonagall smiled and nodded her acquiescence.

She stood and reached for the door, pausing as he again made the change to his rat form, she slipped him into her pocket and very gravely informed him, "Just as long as you don't request any more cheese, I am thoroughly sick of it!"

She could have been mistaken, but the squeaking sounds that issued from her robe pocket as she made her way to her quarters [garnering many strange looks from passing students], sounded suspiciously like rat-laughter…

**~)0(~**

**Mrs. Weasley & Kingsley Shacklebolt (Auror)**

They stood before the gravestone, the day was cold and bleak…rain pelted down in great fat drops that drove through any clothing until it soaked deep through to the skin… Long since had the Weasley children fallen silent, some sobbing without voice to their anguish…others staying as silent as the grave they stared upon. Reaching across, he took her hand, "Molly, I cannot express how sorry I am…but you must trust me when I say, this will get better. Would you like to say a few words?"

Molly Weasley stood forth from amongst the gaggle of her children, and also Harry and Hermione, who were technically honorary Weasleys…and knelt, still gripping Kingsley's hand tightly, like it was the only lifeline to the real world… The other hand clutched with surprising force at the cold, grey tombstone…

Her tears fell on the earth, as she whispered hoarsely, "You know without me saying it, how much I will miss you. Our family will never be the same without you, and if there was any way…you know I would go back and throw myself in the path of that Killing Curse…but I got him, darling…I got him back for that! Pettigrew was burned to cinders under the might of my _Incendio_ charm…" she let out a broken laugh that fell into a half-sob.

"The children will miss you all our brood and Harry and Hermione, I remember how we used to joke about adopting them they were so close…you were father to them all…even Percy came, so we're all here for you love. We're all here, now… I suppose it's come time to say goodbye, else I shall sit here weeping for eternity on end, which I know you'd say would be silly…not with our brood! Goodbye, sweetheart…I'll never forget you… None of us will, you'll be in our hearts forever! Fleur has already stated firmly that our first grandchild –a boy, they just confirmed it!- will be named 'Arthur' in your honour…

I'll make sure to tell him about you every day…you know I will…" Kingsley squeezed her shoulder in support, "Oh, I'm babbling now…sorry love, I know you'd just tell me to stop being silly, but it's hard…Goodbye, darling. I promise to come back and tell you all about the family whenever I can; I know you'll be here…"

She wiped a tear away and stood up, leaning heavily on Kingsley as they began to move away; Ron was sandwiched in-between Hermione and Harry –who also clung to Ginny like his existence depended on it- completely pale under his mop of red hair. Fred and George were pressed close together, an arm about each other in comfort; whereas Bill was leading his younger brothers away with an arm about both Charlie and Percy's shoulders…steering the Weasley heard from the gravesite. It took the combined effort of Kingsley Shacklebolt and both the twins to restrain molly Weasley as she turned to run back again…with hushed reassurances, they carefully ushered her away with the rest of them.

Back to the Burrows, the only home most of them knew…as the uncaring world continued it's downpour on them all…

Inscribed in fine letters upon the stone, lashed by rain and standing guard over the recently interred grave before it, was the simple message: _Arthur Weasley. Beloved Husband, Father & Friend to Many… He Lived in a World of Magic & Died Bringing Peace Between to our World, and that of the Muggles, whom he Loved so Much…_

**~)0(~**

**Petunia & Snape**

"Madam, I assure you…I bear no love for the Potter-boy either, but it is my duty to protect him from all things, and your husband was most definitely a threat…therefore, he had to die." Snape said calmly, McGonagall having ushered the bleeding and bruised Harry from the house many moments ago to be rushed to St. Mungo's. Petunia Dursley swallowed and stood a little straighter, "I…understand, Vernon went too far…_too far._" She repeated, almost to herself, blinking back tears and calming herself with deep breaths…

Dudley had been dragged away by the Weasley twins and an equally furious Ron Weasley a good five minutes ago, the question remained whether they would ever see the fat little Muggle again…no great loss either way…

Petunia pressed closer to her husband's murder and rested her head on the chest she could feel beneath the long, flowing black robes…turning her eyes deliberately to the sight he was trying to distract her from… Vernon was spread-eagled facing upright, a chair was smashed –though by his own hand over her sister's child- and there was blood spattering everywhere…

"A spell of my own devising, '_Sectumsempra_', I am afraid that –though efficient- it does leave a lot to be desired in the cleaning department…" he said, but her heart was hard to her dead husband's plight, for what he had done was unforgivable. "I once loved your sister, we were friends in school," this man confided in her, and she felt her breath hitch, "and I swore that no matter what happened…I would ALWAYS come to the rescue of her son, no matter the cost."

Vernon was cold now, she could see it in the rigidity forming in his body…and it seemed to her mind, that she no longer cared for him; she may not be overly-fond of her late-sister's son, but there was no excuse for taking to the other with his fists. Nor the chair…nor even the vase from the table –a favourite of her mother's and a gift on their wedding day- she could not condone his actions, but acknowledged her own part in the escalation from verbal to physical confrontation…

"Thank you…for saving him, …Snape, is it?" she asked of the man staring intently at her face. "Severus, Severus Snape at your service madam. May I just say…you look very much like your sister, Petunia, very beautiful…" Her heart fluttered under her tiny, frail breast…as she looked into his eyes for the first time…surprised at the compliment. Vernon certainly never gave compliments so easily, theirs was a relationship of few thrills or pleasures…he was always a strong believer that romance was simply the stuff of fairy tales and nothing but pure nonsense…

A faint blush covered her cheeks, and she felt the mutual tug of attraction…stronger than anything she had ever felt for Vernon…she pressed closer, "You aren't so bad yourself…" she whispered and they both smiled, for it had been her first joke in many years…

**~)0(~**

**Luna & Snape**

"Miss Lovegood, please explain why you are sipping at your 'Elixir of Sudden Death'?" rang out the stern voice of Professor Severus Snape, the student in question looked up in surprise, pink tongue half-way to the simmering black liquid in her ladle. Her wide eyes blinked, "Um…testing if it tastes right, sir!" she answered brightly and attempted to place her tongue in the ladle once again; but it was whisked away by a flick of the Potions Master's wand.

"How you were sorted into Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood, I shall never know…" said Professor Snape, to the accolades of his Slytherin students, who laughed loud and long in support of their Head of House…Misters Potter and Weasley, along with the insufferable Miss Granger threw him withering glares as he called, "Miss Lovegood, please stand over in that corner and wait until class has been dismissed…then we shall discuss your Detention…" he drew out the last word with a malicious glee…

Luna spent the remainder of the lesson avidly searching the cracked brick walls directly before her for something called a '_Frumpysquirt_'…and he saw the commiserating glances that those three little brats threw at the girl. Ah, but if only he could tell them…what expressions would they wear if they knew…?

He pressed a hand to her shoulder, staying her search…Luna swung about in a flurry of robes, to throw her arms about him, planting a kiss to his lips…

Yes…if only those little brats had stayed to see this…what would they say?

**~)0(~**

**Grawp & Hermione**

He thought about her a lot. The pretty one with the long hair…she had come here once…spoken nicely and played with his 'bring-bring toy'… Though she was angry when he had picked her up, he didn't mean to make her angry…she was nice; his brother said her name was 'Hermyknee" and it was hard to say. But h would try, for her…for the pretty girl who liked his bell…

**~)0(~**

**Vernon Dursley & Mrs. Figg**

He stalked about her home, wrinkling his nose in distaste as the smell of numerous cats and toast arose in such a powerful tidal wave of odour he nearly sneezed…from across the room, she watched him with curious eyes and a small teacup in her hand.

"I suppose," he said at length, "you have a little something to do with this magic tomfoolery…?" he inquired, stalking about the length of the room and turning back, like a military commander of a platoon strutting about on parade. He eyed her cats again, and it was surprising that this was the only bone of contention in their entire relationship…

"Darling Vernon, you know that I've told you I'm a…a Squib…" she choked on the word, and a switch was thrown on in his head, "Ah, yes…you can't use magic, can you? Well, that makes you normal enough…do you perchance wish to explain why you still have that blasted piece of wood?" he asked. Mrs. Figg narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to throw a sharp retort, then decided to change her tactic…

She purred almost as loudly as her multitude of cats, seductively removing her glasses and pulling her hair out of the slick grey bun…creeping closer and pulling out said 'blasted piece of wood'…as she pressed to his chest and whispered suggestively, "I may not be able to do magic, Vernon, but I can certainly use a wand…after all, it's how you use it that counts…" she purred and disappeared into the bedroom.

Vernon Dursley blinked a second, revised his view on magic, and followed swiftly…

**~)0(~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel Free to Have a Freak-out...<br>Have a Nice Day!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong> or **Leave me a note on one of the Above FB Pages!^^**

~*SailorSilvanesti/Professor Phoenix Fire 3*~


End file.
